


Messy

by ifucked_thatburrito



Series: Lambert and Aiden [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden is messy as fuck, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, almost, fucking GAY, like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifucked_thatburrito/pseuds/ifucked_thatburrito
Summary: Aiden is messy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this drawing by my friend Sebesun on tumblr --->  
> http://elvennekkies.tumblr.com/post/158820276402/not-a-single-sardine-elvennekkies-shrug
> 
> Warning: Very NSFW
> 
> (I also posted the fic as a response to this, so don't worry, I'm not stealing.)

  
"Fuck, Aiden..."

The blonde witcher would have smirked triumphantly at that whimper... had he not had himself nose deep in Lambert's pelvis, swallowing noisily around the other man's cock. Instead Aiden opted for a low moan of acknowledgement on a hard pull upwards, drawing a grunt and a shiver from the man above him.

Aiden pulled off with a messy slurp and quickly swiped his pink tongue over his swollen lips before bringing a large hand up to fist Lambert's erection while he leant down to mouth and suck at the brunette's balls, tonguing them passed his lips as he squeezed the head of Lambert's cock, staring up at him through his long lashes.

The other witcher whined, his breathing becoming more ragged as he gripped Aiden's messy blonde hair, pulling him from between his legs and shoving his cock back in past Aiden's fuck slick mouth, thrusting into that _gorgeous_ wet heat.

"Aiden.. fuck, gonna cum in your fucking mouth.." he grunted before letting out a soft moan when Aiden's hand slipped between his legs to slip a spit slicked finger over Lambert's sensitive hole.

The brunette gasped and grabbed Aiden's head, holding it it place as he choked out a moan, thrusting into the blonde's mouth before his body tensed as he came, barely registering his partner gripping at his arse cheeks.

Aiden was almost prepared for the sudden violent thrust and the surge of salty, musky fluid spurting into his mouth and down his throat, pulling back to allow the remaining bits to dribble over his fuck swollen lips.

Lambert's head fell as he came down from his high, only for his jaw to drop as he stared at the obscene sight before him. Aiden was on his knees before him, blonde hair mussed and falling into his eyes, his lips were parted with cum, pearly and sticky, dripping from his lips and down his chin.

The blonde witcher smirked and licked the fluid from his mouth before slowly standing up, wiping the remainders up from his chin and watching his lover's flushed face.

Lambert roughly grabbed the sides of Aiden's face and pulled him in for a harsh kiss, sucking on his lips and tongue before pulling away, knocking their foreheads together.

"I'd give it a solid 9 out of 10."

Aiden pulled away, mouth agape with mock offence, "Only a 9? I'm so offended."

The shorter of the two smiled, "I'd be willing to reconsider if you did it again."

Scoffing at his partner indignation, Aiden shook his head, "You're incorrigible."


End file.
